memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/Moral Action/Act Four
EXT. SPACE (Warp) Archer soars at warp speed. INT. Wardroom Captain Taylor is going over the data that they got but not all of it, when Commander Martin walks in and walks over to her. Cmdr. Martin: Lieutenant Mason told me I'd find you in here, what are you doing? Capt. Taylor: (to Martin) Just looking at the battle plans the Romulans have for their next strike. Cmdr. Martin: Are you going to send it to Starfleet Command? Capt. Taylor: (walks over to the screen and turns it off) I'm not sure who to trust at Command John some of them think that I'm not right for Command of this ship some want me to retire early (com beeps) Taylor. Ltjg. Mason (OC): Captain sensors are picking up five Romulan Warbirds heading towards us at high warp. They leave the wardroom. EXT. SPACE Archer soars at warp and five Romulan Warbirds pursue the NX-Class vessel. Cut to: INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Captain Taylor and Commander Martin walk out of the lift and Martin goes to his station as Captain Taylor goes to her chair as Lieutenant Commander T'Shar gets up from the chair and stands next to Commander Martin. Capt. Taylor: Report? Ltcmdr. T'Shar: It seems my half sister has gotten out a distress call before we could download all of the data on the attack plan. Capt. Taylor: Go to warp six let's see what those new injectors can do. Ens. Carlson: (Looks at console) warp five point six, five point eight. (ship starts to shake under the pressure of reaching warp six.) Cut to: INT. Main Engineering Alarms are blaring as Commander Williams and her team are working on the consoles. Ltcmdr. Williams: Keep an eye on those plasma injectors. INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) lights start to flicker. Ens. Carlson: Five point Nine, (shaking goes to minor then stops) We're at warp six injectors are holding steady at hundred percent. Cmdr. Martin: The Romulans are increasing their speed, but can't get up to warp six (sensors beep rapidly) GRAB A HOLD OF SOMETHING. (Huge bang and jolt as sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles and MSD in the Situation Room as coolant vents from the ceiling and Situation Room.) Capt. Taylor: What the hell was that? Cmdr. Martin: (gets up from the floor with a cut on his left cheek) Unknown but it must of been a nuke with a proximity fuse set to go off when it's near it's target. T'Shar gets up as well. Ltcmdr. T'Shar: The Romulans been working on something like that for months, but it was in it's early stages. Capt. Taylor: Damage report. Ltjg. Mason: Weapons are off-line, Hullplating is down on the port side. Ens. Sutherland: Hull breaches on Decks C-E emergency bulkheads are in place and holding. Ens. Carlson: Our warp field is destabilizing Captain, we're starting to lose speed. Ltjg. Mason: The Romulans are reestablishing their weapons lock with their plasma torpedoes. Ens. Carlson: We're at warp five point nine eight and dropping. Capt. Taylor: (leans on the conn.) Kara divert weapons to warp power maybe that will increase our speed a bit to keep them from reestablishing their weapons lock on us. Ens. Carlson: Let's see if that works, our speed is back to warp six but don't know how long that will hold though. Cmdr. Martin: (Sensors beeping) Incoming fire from another Nuke this time it's the lead ship. Capt. Taylor: (activates ship wide) All hands brace for impact. Cut to: EXT. SPACE (WARP) A Nuclear missile heads towards the Archer and blows up a few kilometers off the ships port bow causing a shockwave to rock the ship about. INT. MAIN BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) Huge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD as lights flicker and pieces of the bridge fall to the deck as coolant vents from the ceiling and MSD flickers and alarms blare. Capt. Taylor: (coughs) Damage report? Cmdr. Martin: That one was a few kilometers off the port bow we've got decompressions on decks B-E emergency bulkheads are in place and holding sickbay is getting flooded with wounded we've lost life. Ens. Carlson: Our speed has been reduced to warp five point eight, and why would the Romulans waste ammo they've got us surrounded. EXT. SPACE (WARP) Archer is surrounded on all sides by Romulan warbirds. INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) The crew are shocked by this. Capt. Taylor: Have security teams posted near the air locks and the launch bay, all hands assume tactical defense Delta four. Cut to: INT. Decks F-K Crew are arming up preparing to repel boarders. INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Capt. Taylor: Is the log bouy set? Ltjg. Mason: Yes, Captain. Capt. Taylor: Launch it, Computer this is Captain Taylor set auto-destruct authorization Taylor pi-one-one alpha set for 10 minutes. The crew is shocked by what's going on. (End of Act four, fade out)